starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Robotics facility
The robotics facility is an advanced protoss structure. Overview The robotis facility transports and manufactures automated war machines to battlefields to support protoss forces. Its capabilities are expanded by other structures such as the robotics support bay.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Each is controlled by a highly trained Master of Robotics as well as dozens of protoss engineers. The platform of the structure is designed to warp in and maintain massive units. When a warp sequence is activated, the structure reconfigures itself.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Tal'darim robotics facilities utilize heavily reinforced anchors which give the facility an intimidating profile.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Structure StarCraft |image= RoboFacility SC1 Game1.png|SC1 RoboFacility SCR Game1.png|SCR RoboticsFacility Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize=150px |race=Protoss |role=Robot warp-in |base_unit= |faction= |hp=500 |shield=500 |energy= |supply= |costmin=200 |costgas=200 |time=80 |produced=Probe |req=Cybernetics core |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce=*Shuttle *Reaver (with robotics support bay) *Observer (with observatory) |research= |ability= |allows=*Robotics support bay *Observatory }} The robotics facility creates robotic units like the shuttle, observer and reaver. Building Upgrades StarCraft II |race=Protoss |image=RoboticsFacility SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |role=Robot warp-in |base_unit= |faction= |hp=450 *720 (at Karax full Structure Health Mastery) (Co-op) |shield=450 *720 (at Karax full Structure Shield Mastery) (Co-op) |energy= |type=*Structure *Mechanical (Co-op Missions) |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas=100 |time=46 65 (Co-op Missions) |produced=Probe |req=Cybernetics core |hotkey=R |groundattack= |airattack= |armor= |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce='Versus' *Warp prism *Observer *Immortal *Colossus (with robotics bay) *Disruptor (with robotics bay) Campaign and Co-op Exclusive *Annihilator (LotV campaign) *Vanguard (LotV campaign and Co-op Missions) *Reaver (with robotics bay) (LotV campaign and Co-op Missions) *Wrathwalker (with robotics bay) (LotV campaign and Co-op Missions) *War prism (Co-op Missions) |research= |ability= |cancel= |allows=Robotics bay }} The robotics facility creates robotic units like the colossus, observer and warp prism, as well as the immortal. Building Upgrades Legacy of the Void Campaign In the single-player campaign, the player can upgrade their robotics facilities and stargates into warp robotics facilities and warp stargates, allowing them to warp-in units anywhere with pylon power identical to the warp gate. Co-op Missions Artanis, Karax, Alarak and Fenix are able to build robotics facilities in Co-op Missions. At Level 8 Artanis acquires the talent Warp Harmonization, transforming his robotics facilities into warp robotics facilities. They also benefit from the Superior Warp Gate talent, allowing Artanis to warp in multiple units from a single robotics facility. Zeratul has access to an xel'naga robotics facility named the constructs facility. Development During the StarCraft beta, the robotics facility had a different appearance. Its final model was re-used from a canceled structure known as the maintenance bay.Beta, StarCraft Evolution. Accessed on 2011-08-18. In the course of updating the robotics facility's design, it was decided to alter the shapes so that different animations occurred depending on the unit being produced.2011, SC2: Protoss Robotics Facility. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-28 Gallery File:RoboticsFacility SC2 DevRend1.jpg|Development render. File:WaprRoboticsFacility SC2-LotV Game1.jpg|Warp robotics facility File:RoboticsFacility SC2-WoL Game2.jpg|Dark robotics facility model File:Taldarim Robotics Facility SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim robotics facility File:RoboticsFacility SC2-LotV Game1.jpg|Purifier robotics facility File:ConstructsFacility SC2-LotV Game1.jpg|Xel'naga constructs facility References Category:StarCraft Protoss buildings Category:StarCraft II Protoss buildings